Unexpected
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: A series of one-shots between Roy and Felicity. Ranging from anywhere between romance and friendship.
1. Trust Me?

It wasn't like him to lean close to whisper something in her ear. And it wasn't like her to giggle at that something, but she did, and she did so with a hand on his chest and a little more enthusiasm than necessary.

They were sitting at a table at the back of the bar in a secluded place for "privacy", when really, it was the perfect vantage point for him to scope out the crowd. And for her phone to pick up the signal she had been searching for.

Roy leaned back in his seat as Felicity pulled out her phone and began to run a decryption program, leaning back with him to make it seem like they were any other couple. Normally, it would have been Oliver and Felicity going on such a mission, but as Felicity had been going over the details in the foundry, Oliver had sighed in frustration; the club had belonged to an old "friend" that wasn't a friend anymore since pre-island Oliver had slept with his fiancé…the night before the wedding. So, he definitely wasn't getting inside, leaving Roy as the other option since Diggle had taken the night off to be home with Lyla.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably; since going back to work for Ray Palmer, she found herself in the chair at her desk much too often for her liking. She moved forward to stretch her back out, lifting her arms in the air and letting her head drop to the side as her arms came back down. She sighed with content as her hand came up to massage the side of her neck.

Roy had glanced over and caught the way her back had arched and her chest jutted out. He watched her hand come up to rub away at her neck and suddenly it was hard for him to remember just what they were there for.

"Roy!" Oliver growled in his ear, snapping the young archer back to reality; but who could really blame him? Felicity was a very attractive woman and it did not escape his attention. "Are you listening?"

"Sort of." He admitted because lying to Oliver was never a good idea.

"You need to get to the security room."

Roy glanced over to find the upstairs entrance blocked off by security guards. "Still occupied, Oliver."

"So cause a diversion." Oliver barked as if it were that easy; truth be told, he wasn't in the best of moods that night with Roy off on a mission with Felicity. While he knew Roy could hold his own against any danger, he wasn't so sure Roy could hold his own against the temptation that was Felicity Smoak, even if she didn't know what kind of distraction she caused.

Roy scanned the crowd, noticing he wasn't the only one whose eye Felicity had caught. A sudden possessiveness came over him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smirking at the few men daring to look in their direction.

Felicity had thought nothing of the gesture and sunk into the side of his body, letting her head rest in the crook if his neck.

"Oliver wants us to cause a distraction so we can get up to the security room." He stated, twisting to bury his face in her hair that was usually up, but she had decided to let it fall on her shoulders for the night.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Good question." He let his gaze fall over the crowd once again until his eyes met a pair of men in a heated discussion at the front of the club. "I don't think we need one anymore."

"What do you mean?"

As if on cue, the two men started throwing punches, catching the attention of everyone, including the two security guards standing by the stairs. As that fight had broken out so had another, and another, and before long all hell broke loose. The security guards had to leave their post in order to settle the crowd and that's when Roy pulled Felicity out of her seat to run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Inside the security room, Felicity had set up a small hard drive next to the computer she was currently copying all files from.<p>

"How long?" Roy asked from his spot by the door.

"About another minute."

"I'm not so sure we have a minute, Felicity." He looked at her. "Sounds like everything's back on track in there."

"And done." She smiled in triumph, unplugging the hard drive and putting the computer back in its original state.

"Come on." Roy grabbed her hand to lead her back down the hallway, but the sound of heavy footsteps had him on high alert.

"Ooph." Felicity let out a small grunt as she had run into his back. "What's going on?"

"Felicity?" He turned to her. "Trust me?"

"Yes."

She gasped when her back had suddenly met the cold wall and Roy's lips were on hers. She inhaled sharply and her eyes were wide with panic; she was never really any good in those type of situations. She placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back a little as he had invaded every part of her personal space.

He took hold of one hand on his shoulder and pinned it against the wall, lacing their fingers together while his free arm wrapped itself around her waist to hold her close. Despite towering over her, his kiss was gentle and soft because the last thing he wanted to do was scare her and have Oliver kill him, but he's pretty sure the second part is already warranted given their situation.

Felicity felt her eyes grow heavy and before she knew it, she had relaxed into his grip and her fingers draped over his knuckles, intertwining their hands a little better. She finally understood why Thea had always seemed to be kissing Roy no matter where they were or what was going on around them; he was pretty damn good at it.

Roy dragged his mouth down her jaw to the pulse point on her neck, feeling her body shiver in response. The footsteps he had heard earlier were getting closer and he needed them to be caught in this position so they wouldn't look suspicious. He wasn't prepared for his nostrils to be hit with the strong smell of berries coming from her perfume and he sank his teeth into her neck as his hand at her waist came down to cup her ass and give a firm but gentle squeeze.

She gasped and cried out, arching her body into his, surprised at the sudden bolt of pleasure coursing through her.

"Sorry." He breathed, coming up to her mouth. "I'm sorry." Weaving his hand in her hair, his mouth covered hers again, meeting her tongue.

"Hey!" They heard, scaring Felicity enough to shove Roy away.

"Come on." Roy groaned, putting his hands up to shield his and Felicity's faces as a flashlight was shining on them.

"You two can't be up here." The security guard from earlier came to stand in front of them.

"Turn off the flashlight, man." Roy made sure Felicity's eyes were covered; she hadn't worn her glasses and he knew her contacts were starting to bother her. "Please?"

The guard turned off the light and lowered it, smirking at the sight before him. "Roy Harper."

"Crap." Roy mumbled, rolling his eyes while Felicity looked back and forth between them, a questioning look in her eye.

"Long time, no see, boy." The guard grabbed Roy's jacket and began dragging him down the staircase.

"Hey!" Felicity called, running after them, cursing at her high heels that she had insisted on wearing. "What are you doing?!"

"Felicity, get out of there." Oliver demanded before she caused a scene and drew unnecessary attention.

"And leave Roy here?" She snapped at him. "I don't think so."

As the guard pulled out cuffs and proceeded to put them on Roy's wrists outside of the club, it was as if everyone was in the right place at the right time.

"What's going here?" A voice caught their attention.

Felicity and Roy looked to find none other than Laurel Lance with a hand on her hip and a determined look on her face.

"Beat it, Lance, this doesn't concern you." The guard said with annoyance.

"You can bet it does." She took a step towards them, glancing at Roy's cuffed wrists. "He's my client and I have every right to know why he's being arrested."

"For trespassing."

"Is this true, Roy?" Laurel asked him.

"Not technically." Felicity cut in, glaring at the security guard. "Roy and I were _let _in-."

"I found them upstairs, a place that's off-limits to guests." The guard returned the glare.

"We didn't know that." Roy lied through grit teeth; his handcuffs were so tight that they started digging into his wrists.

"Now you do." Laurel nodded, understanding just what they were doing there. "Is this his first offense?"

"Not here." The guard held Roy by the collar to keep him in place.

"What the hell does that mean, Mike?" Laurel snapped at him.

"This kid used to steal everything from everywhere." The guard, Mike, sneered. "Cost me my old job, the little punk."

"Oh, so this is a personal vendetta, is it?" She smirked at him. "I'll be sure to put that in the report."

"What report?"

"The one I'll be typing up and sending to my father while I work on Roy's bail, since you're so eager to throw him in a jail cell."

Mike stared at her, but she looked at Felicity with a smile on her face. "And I'm sure his friend would make a fine witness."

"I would, indeed." Felicity returned the smile and stood beside her.

Mike huffed, taking the cuffs off Roy and shoving him forward. "You're lucky, kid."

"Thanks." Roy snorted, rubbing his wrists as Felicity came up and took his hand to lead him back to the car.

As Laurel turned to leave, she stopped and faked a smile at Mike. "Oh, and I'll be sure to add unnecessary force to that report. Have a good night, Mike."

* * *

><p>Back at the foundry, Felicity was busy setting up the hard drive and going through the files she had copied, while Oliver and Roy sparred in the back; though, it was more like Oliver sparred and Roy was the punching bag.<p>

Roy had been thrown on the mat so many times, he was sure his body left an indentation on it. He knew Oliver would be angry, he just didn't think he'd be that angry. First, he had gotten Thea into trouble so many times, he thought Oliver would kill him before he had the chance to explain anything. Then he'd broken Thea's heart, which didn't sit well with Oliver even though he was the one who said it was dangerous for them to be together. And now, he'd just got caught making out with Felicity in a club where they were supposed to be on a mission.

Felicity. The woman Oliver confessed his love to, only to be shot down. Roy thought it was childish the way Oliver was acting, but he couldn't blame him. But then again, he couldn't say he was sorry either. After Sara died, he and Felicity grew close and while he was still in love with Thea, it was nice being around Felicity.

"Oliver Queen!" Felicity gasped as he had thrown Roy over his shoulder again, this time knocking the air out of him.

Oliver rolled his eyes as Felicity marched up to them, sticking her hand out to help Roy off the floor. "We're _sparring_, Felicity, this is what we always do."

"Sure." She said sarcastically before her computer beeped and she ran back to it. "Looks like there's a bank robbery on the other side of the city."

"I'm on it." Oliver grabbed his gear and headed out.

"Right behind you." Roy grabbed his red hood.

"I think you should sit this one out." Felicity stopped him. "Your wrists are still all cut up and you can barely breathe, much less walk."

"But-."

"No." She said, walking back to her computers and reading file after file. She had been a little on edge since leaving the club, not really knowing what to make of what happened and how it would change anything, _if _it would change anything. "So…are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Do we have to?" He mumbled, coming up behind her chair.

"We should." Felicity nodded and turned her chair around to face him. "Since this happened…"

"What?" Roy asked as he looked her over to see if his grip had been too tight and he left bruises.

"Th…This." She blushed, brushing her hair aside.

"I did that?" He bent to her level and skimmed his hand over the bite mark he had left.

"Well, I certainly didn't do it to myself." She joked, watching him smile.

"Right." Roy nodded. "Sorry about it."

"It's fine." Felicity patted his shoulder. "It's was just for show, right?"

"Of course." He withdrew his hand. "Has uh…has Oliver seen that?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I don't want an arrow through me." Roy gulped and she laughed.

"I wouldn't let him do that." Felicity promised, turning back to her computer.

"You should talk to him." He said before he could stop himself.

"About what?"

"He said he loved you, Felicity." Roy put his hand on her chair to turn her back around. "And you walked away. You have to know it hurts, right?"

"Roy…" She frowned at him.

"I'm just saying." He threw his hands up in defense. "I think you guys should figure it out."

Felicity sighed heavily. "I think you're right…but it just needs time."

"In our lives, time is too valuable a thing to waste." Roy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't wait too long if I were you." He stepped back and returned to the training dummy.

She turned her chair and tried to drown out the loud punching coming from the training mat.

Roy grunted as he landed another blow; he wished it were simple. He wished that he had never met and fallen in love with Thea Queen, in turn never meeting Oliver and becoming a vigilante as well, meaning he'd never had met Felicity Smoak. And he wouldn't be feeling the way he was feeling; that maybe, just maybe…there might be some room left in his heart for a blonde haired, blue eyed, I.T. girl…as more than in a sisterly manner.

But he knew it was a stupid thing to wish for. Felicity Smoak and a guy like him? Never. Oliver would snap his neck in a heartbeat. While Felicity _says _things may never be the same, he knew she didn't really mean it. She loved Oliver. She wasn't letting go so easily after fighting so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I'm leaving this one at that or not. Just wanted to get this out there. Tell me watcha think! <strong>

**Much love,**

**ReesesPieces2112 (:**


	2. Guilty

**This one was...long. Lol. I'm not too sure how this happened, I just started typing and never stopped until I realized this may be a little _too _long. Anyways, let me know watcha think (:**

**Much love,**

**ReesesPieces2112 (:**

* * *

><p>He blinked once. Twice. Three times, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Freezing, for starters." She snorted, pushing her way through the door and stepping into his apartment.

"Seriously," He closed the door and locked it, "why are you here?"

"I came to make sure you're okay, Roy." She set her bags down and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, but that doesn't explain the bags." Roy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh," She beamed, "I'm staying over."

"You're what?!" He walked over to her. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!"

"I'm here to monitor you in your sleep." She rolled her eyes, bending to rifle through the luggage of clothing she had brought.

"Felicity." Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you, it's just nightmares."

"I want to make sure." Felicity pulled out her computer along with wires. "And exactly, that's _all _you've said. That they're nightmares, you didn't say what they're about, so unless you're ready to share, I'm not leaving."

He watched her set up her program and arched a brow at the beads of sweat on her forehead, his mouth almost quirking into a smile.

"What?" She asked, becoming self-concious even though she knew she didn't really have a reason to be around him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Were you training with Diggle before you came?"

"Yes." She glared at him slightly. "Why?"

"Because you're sweating." Roy chuckled.

"Oh, right." Felicity finished setting up the program and stood in front of him. "Well, I _was _going to ask if I could use your shower-."

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as she raised a hand to stop him.

"But," She continued, "I was already knocking on your door by the time I realized I didn't bring anything to change in to other than my clothes for work tomorrow, so obviously, that plan's off the table."

"I have stuff you can wear." Roy offered as he scratched the back of his neck shyly, since just minutes ago he was trying to get her to leave.

"I won't do much sleeping anyways." She stated, shaking her head. "I'll just run home in the morning and shower there."

"Felicity, come on." He walked across the room to his dresser, pulling a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of boxers out. "You can't stay up all night, you need more rest than I do."

"How exactly am I supposed to monitor your sleep if I'm sleeping too?" Felicity argued as she took off her heels and peeled her jacket from her shoulders.

"Just here." Roy handed her the clothes, pushing her to the bathroom and joking, "It would be a lot nicer for me too, since you smelled."

"Shut up!" Her voice was muffled on the other side of the door, making him laugh.

Hearing the shower running, Roy sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees. He stared at the ground and replayed his nightmare that he swore was more of a memory than a dream; what would she think if he told her? What would she tell Oliver and Diggle? And what would happen with Laurel? She'd have him prosecuted in less than a minute.

Sara was an important part of their team and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had killed her. It had felt so real, like he had plunged those arrows into her stomach himself and it made him sick. He was a person who could hold his feelings together well, but he had often found himself waking in a cold sweat with tears running down his face every night since her death.

"Roy?" Felicity's voice caught his attention and he gulped at the sight before him; there she had stood in his oversized t-shirt and boxers that he couldn't even tell she was wearing, since his shirt ended just below her thighs. She had her hair off to one side, wringing it out in a towel; her makeup long gone, but he didn't mind. Felicity had what was called natural beauty and he admired it.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a frown, draping the towel over a nearby chair and rushing towards him. Bending to his eye level, she cupped his face and checked his pupils.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He breathed and moved away from her, the smell of his body wash lingering between them. "Just tired."

"Good." She smiled as reached for the wires and tape she had brought with her, along with her hairbrush. "I'm just going to monitor your brainwaves for now, then we'll go from there, okay?"

Roy nodded and felt his body go rigid as she sat on her knees in front him, occasionally lifting herself up to tape a wire to his forehead. He inhaled sharply with every time she came closer. Trying to distract himself, he asked, "Do Oliver and Diggle know you're here?"

"Nope." Felicity put the last wire in place and reached for her hairbrush, swinging her hair over her shoulder and running it through the thick blonde strands. "If they call, I'll let them know, but for now, they don't."

"Right, well, I'm going to lay down now." He pushed his body up his bed in hopes of getting rid of the tension he felt rising in his body.

"Okay." She put her brush on the nightstand next to his bed along with her laptop and sat on the other side of him, leaning against the headboard.

Roy shifted onto his side and watched her fingers move swiftly across her keyboard. They fell into a comfortable silence and not long after, his eyelids began to grow heavy and the last thing he remembered was seeing her slide down and make herself comfortable under his sheets.

* * *

><p>The sun seeping in through his windows had Roy stirring from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he was met with a mess of blonde hair, his shampoo filling his nostrils. He tightened his hold on her waist without even realizing he had wrapped his arms around Felicity in their sleep.<p>

Panic washed over him as she turned to him and slid her arm across his stomach to hug him closer; she woke up and found them like this, she'd kill him. He stayed still and let her head rest on his chest while he tried to keep his breathing calm; if Oliver were to check in on him too, he would _definitely _be killed.

He glanced over at her computer and squinted at the glare from the sun reflecting off of it, it was then that he realized he had actually slept through the night in weeks. No waking up in the middle of night screaming, no tears, no urge to puke at how real his nightmare was. It was…nice.

Draping an arm over his face, Roy pretended to be asleep as the alarm on Felicity's phone filled his apartment and he felt her move to turn it off.

Felicity sat up and stretched her arms above her head, trying to act normal and trying to convince herself that that wasn't the best nights of sleep she'd gotten in a while. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and reached for her glasses, sighing with relief when her vision became clear. Looking around her, she noticed his arm on the other side of her body and started to blush when her alarm blared again.

Roy almost snickered at the way she jumped off his bed with a panicked squeak after checking her phone. Sitting up and faking a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and said, "Hey."

"Hey." She huffed, grabbing a change of clothes. "I can't look over your brainwaves right now because I'm late for work, so I'll just run it all down at the foundry later."

"Alright." He nodded and untapped the wires from his forehead, shouting after her when she ran for the bathroom, "I'll see you at Verdant later, then!"

Roy stood from his bed and made his way to the other side to put her laptop away and zip up her suitcase, holding it out to her as she ran back into the room.

Smiling, Felicity thanked him and raced out of his apartment with the promise of seeing him later to see what they can do about his sleepless nights.

* * *

><p>"What?" Laurel gasped through her tears.<p>

"Roy…" Oliver tried to form words, but he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Laurel, I'm so…I'm so sorry." Roy tried to apologize, moving to put his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, slapping his hand away.

After Felicity had gotten back from work, she had informed Roy that there wasn't anything unusual in his brainwave pattern. He had told her the truth; that he didn't have any nightmares last night and he wasn't really sure why. It ultimately led to him telling her all about his nightmare involving Sara. She had been surprised, but not too surprised which only made him suspicious. But the guilt had been eating away at him all day and he had to tell Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle, which proved to be a mistake with the weight of Ted Grant being taken to jail and Laurel being none too happy about it.

Laurel took an angry step in Roy's direction; he knew she couldn't do much damage, but he was going to let her try; he believed he deserved it. She drew her hand back as Oliver and Diggle moved to stop her, but the sound of skin hitting leather material stopped everyone in their tracks.

Felicity held Laurel by her forearm and pushed her hand away roughly. "Roy had no memory of that night, Laurel, it doesn't excuse him, but it doesn't make him completely guilty either."

"Felicity." Roy and Oliver said in unison, with Oliver squaring his jaw at the gentle way Roy said her name.

"No." She faced Oliver. "You've seen what mirakuru does to someone, Oliver, I'm not saying Roy's innocent, but he can't necessarily be held accountable for his actions either. The mirakuru is a mind drug, it messes with the brain and drives people into an uncontrollable fit of rage."

"Oh my god," Laurel seethed, "It's like you're _trying _to prove him innocent."

Felicity glared at her; she understood Laurel's frustration, but she also wanted to shake some sense into her. She's seen all too often with Oliver that Laurel was letting her emotions control her judgment and Felicity was not about to Roy be on the receiving end of it, not by himself at least. Turning to Roy, she grabbed his arm and led him out of the foundry while ignoring his protests and the glares Oliver and Laurel shot them for two entirely different reasons.

"You didn't have to do that." Roy pulled his arm away gently. "They're right, Felicity."

"They're _not _right." She turned to him, cupping his face gently. "You are not a murderer, Roy Harper, you're a hero like Oliver, and just like him, you don't have to put all of this weight on your shoulders. Don't let yourself drown in regret and self pity without knowing for sure that anything bad happened."

Roy had only ever felt so much support from one other person, and that person wasn't speaking to him at the moment…or anytime soon. He wrapped his arms tight around Felicity and pulled her close. "Thank you."

"I won't let you give up on yourself." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her head into the crook of his neck. "I won't let Oliver and the rest of team Arrow give up on you either."

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. "It doesn't explain why the dream feels so real."

"Roy…" Felicity whispered, looking at the ground. "When Slade took over Starling…you…went on a rage…you…"

"What did I do?" He was afraid to ask, but the words were already out of his mouth. "What happened?"

"You killed an officer." She sniffled, tears brimming her eyes as she began to tell him the last thing she ever wanted to say. "You…plunged an arrow into him, the same way Sara died. So when you told me about your dream, I thought…the way Sara was killed, it brought on the suppressed memory of that night you killed that officer."

Roy gasped as he felt his lungs tighten and he had a hard time breathing, letting go of her and stepping away.

"Roy, hey." Felicity wiped his tears away while trying to keep hers from pouring down. "It's going to be okay. It wasn't your fault, you know that."

"How can it not be my fault, Felicity?!" He cried. "How?! I killed someone! I murdered him in cold blood, how can you say it's going to be okay?! How?!"

"Stop it!" She threw her arms around him. "I promise, Roy, we will figure this out. But pushing us away, shutting me out, it won't help you."

Shaking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and let the tears continue to fall, the pain all too much for him; he made a promise with Oliver to save people, and he had let Slade and the mirakuru take control of him. "Laurel and Oliver must hate me. Diggle probably wants to put a bullet through me."

"No." She slid her arms down to his chest and took a deep breath. "It's just going to take time for them to process all of it, but you know and I know that you did not kill Sara. Oliver and Digg will come to see that and Laurel…well…it's going to be a little harder to convince her, but we'll do it."

"Will you stay again tonight?" He asked suddenly, earning him a questioning look. "It's just that…the nightmare never came last night and I think…I think it's because you were there. Even now that I know the truth, I don't want to relive it."

"Okay." Felicity kissed his cheek. "I'll be there. For now, just go home and let me sort out all of this mess. I'll be around later."

Roy let her go and walked away in a daze; he was glad everything was out in the open, but he was also scared of the repercussions that may come with it. And Felicity. What were they? Certainly the word "friends" didn't exactly come to mind when he really thought about it.

If Oliver were to find out, he'd no doubt put anywhere between 5 to 10 arrows through him, Oliver's anger split between Roy having feelings for the woman he loved and the little sister whose heart Roy broke. But Sara was right; Felicity is the light in their dark lives and she's willing to help him through this. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to take it.

That night she showed up with four suitcases full of clothes and he jokingly asked her if she was moving in, to which she rolled her eyes and settle herself into his apartment. She didn't know what would happen between them from that point on, but she knew she wasn't going to abandon him and she wouldn't allow Oliver and Diggle to do so either. Hanging her last dress in his closet, Felicity sighed heavily and wondered how she would be explaining her absence at her apartment to Oliver and Digg when they would go to pick her up.


End file.
